The field of human genetics research is entering an era of unparalleled productivity. This makes human genetics a promising focus area for increasing research capability. it is also clear that the impacts from this research on human lives, health, and social structures will be considerable. Research efforts devoted to understanding these impacts are essential to facilitate intelligent and beneficial responses by individuals, organizations, and governments. The purpose of the proposed institutional development program is to stimulate a sustainable increase ina the number of NIH research awards in human genetics to the University of Louisville by strengthening the interdisciplinary research component of the University's new Center for Genetics and Molecular medicine. Infrastructure enhancements, technical staff support, new faculty recruitment, and faculty and research development programs are proposed to this end. The University will match the expenditures requested from NIH. Three aspects of human genetics research will be emphasized; 1) genetic epidemiology of complex traits and common disorders, building on one of the University's long=-standing research programs; 2) expanding current applications of molecular biology in human genetics research; and programs; 2) expanding current applications of molecular biology in human genetics research; and 3) initiating a research program on ethical, legal, and social implications emanating from human genetics research.